The Gift
by Realynn8
Summary: Today is Kate's birthday and she reflects on the past happenings. Skate.Note: Lost and characters belong to ABC. Nothing mine. :


Today was her birthday. She was sitting at the beach looking out at the ocean.

They have been on this island for more than two months now. And already, they have been through so much. At first, life on this island became a routine. It was their own little civilization. Funny, how things turned out. She was used to running all her life and now she had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. At first she had been afraid, she felt cornered, but now she is ok. She doesn't want to run anymore. If she learnt one thing on this damn island it was that you gotta live your life cause you never know what is coming.

Things got a little bit out of hand after two months. The Others kidnapped her, Sawyer and Jack. And she still doesn't know who the Others are. All she knows is that they are crazy. They made her and Sawyer work like slaves; they had to spend time when they weren't working in cages like some wild animals. She has seen Jack only once. That was when they brought her to him to beg for Sawyer's life. She still gets goose bumps when she thinks about that situation. She was so afraid for Sawyer, so scared. And when Jack refused to do the operation and Juliet brought her back to the cage and apologized, she thought he was dead. And for a moment she felt so helpless, so sad like never before in her life. Her whole world broke apart. But luckily he was not dead; they brought him back to his cage. Then they argued of course, like they always do, cause he can be so stubborn. He never listens to reason. But I guess she was stubborn as well. But she wanted him out of that cage so much. And then her plans went awry and instead of running, they made love for the very first time. He was so tender as if he was afraid to break her. And afterwards he felt so unsure. She still has to smile every time she thinks of his uncertainty. Didn't he see how much she loved him? Didn't he realize he means the world to her?

And when Pickett came in the morning with the intention to kill Sawyer, the fear for his life was immediately back. When she couldn't do anything but watch him give up, her heart broke into million pieces. He would have died for her. No questions. And to think that he always says what a bad person he is, that he has never done anything good in his life! He is so wrong. Because to her, he is a hero.

Jack again saved the day. He threatened to kill Ben and this way gave them a chance to escape. And they did. They couldn't have done it alone but luckily there was this girl Alex. If it wasn't for her they would probably still be on that island.

But now they were back. Locke, Sayid, Sawyer and her were already making plans for getting Jack out of there.

When they got back everyone was glad to see them save and sound. And she felt so relieved, so happy when they got back to their island, cause they were still alive. During the first few days they couldn't stay apart, because they were too afraid that something would happen to the other. It was probably an after-effect of the time spent on the on the _Alcatraz_ island.

Now things have returned to normal again. For the first time in her life she was really happy. He made her happy. Of course they fought, most of the time because of some stupid little things but they could never stay angry at each other for long. She moved in with him so that she could be near him.

She also got closer too Claire and Sun, the mother and the mother-to-be. They were both so sweet. At first she had a feeling she didn't fit in, cause she was always more of a tomboy. But surprisingly it was ok.

She stood up and went back to their tent. It was getting cold outside and most of the survivors were already in their tents. Sawyer was not there yet, probably still chopping wood. This was something he really enjoyed doing.

She entered their tent and saw a small package on the "bed". The package immediately got her curiosity and she sat down on her bed and took it in her hands. It was small and not too heavy. She slowly opened it. Inside was a compass. A compass? But then she saw a note underneath of it. It said:

_So you can always find your way to me. _

_Happy birthday!_

_Love,_

_S._

_P.S. And if you are thinking about a way to thank me, I know something. ;)_

She smiled. Only he could do something like this.

No, she definitely doesn't want to run anymore.


End file.
